Pilot Project 1--Endothelial cells as well as smooth muscle cells within angiogenic vasculature express unique cell surface markers which we propose to target with fusion molecule. A recombinant purified luciferase fused to a targeting peptide will be evaluated for imaging angiogenic vasculature using bioluminescence imaging (BLI). Preliminary results have been obtained revealing that a fusion protein containing luciferase and the integrin ligand CDCRGDCFC was able to target to angiogenic vasculature within a tumor in vitro and in vivo. We propose to further develop and optimize this molecular targeted approach using an integrin specific ligand conjugated luciferase reporter. The successful development of this imaging approach would provide for noninvasive imaging of angiogenic activity within tumor vasculature and would provide a significant new imaging approach for the detection and targeting of antineoplastic agents. This approach could easily be translated to a radiotracer approach for SPECT or PET imaging.